


Into Oblivion

by DreadPirateBrown



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, PWP, Smut, Strap-On, Switch!hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadPirateBrown/pseuds/DreadPirateBrown
Summary: Utter smut. No, really. Had a day, needed to get it out of my system. Laura/Carmilla PWP, somewhere after s2 ep5.I know I’m really late to the Carmilla party, but what a party!





	Into Oblivion

“Fuck.”

Carmilla leaned back in the chair and gasped at the sight of Laura’s delicate mouth descending toward the tip of the cock she was wearing, it as pale as she was, throwing her mind into another dizzying sensation. It looked like her, like Laura was actually about to taste her. It was enough to make her legs tremble.

The cock had been Laura’s idea, a shyly whispered wish that had instantly turned Carmilla’s blood molten; she couldn’t contain the soft growl that escaped her throat upon hearing the girl’s request. She loved it when Laura let her in on her kinks.

“Does that mean you’re ok with it?” Laura had asked.

As much as she could see the desire in Laura’s eyes, there was nervousness, too. Carmilla leaned close to claim Laura’s lips.

“Creampuff, what you want, I want.”

Now, kneeling naked on the floor before her was a creature hazy with lust. Laura’s skin glistened from the shower she had just taken, and her body still radiated the heat of it; the vampire could sense the girl’s speedily beating heart, her pulse a tempo drowning in hormones, her nipples already hard, her sex wet. All it had taken was her first view of Carmilla, the cock jutting from her hips & Laura had forgotten her towel, shoved Carm into the chair and dropped to her knees.

Carmilla wanted. Damn did she want.

Laura’s eyes met hers, their depths clouded by desire, and then Laura reached out with her tongue and licked the head of her cock, not breaking eye contact. Carmilla’s hips bucked involuntarily, whatever hesitation the girl had asked with, it was long gone now.

The vampire’s hands clenched the armrests tighter as Laura began to take her into her mouth. The new experience overwhelming, Carm’s brain was filling in the pleasure her eyes were seeing in front of her. The weight of the smaller girl’s hand wrapping around the base of the cock pressed the harness delightfully into Carmilla and she hissed her pleasure.

“Fuck, Hollis, who are you, and where did you hide my journalist?”

She could feel Laura’s throaty chuckle through the cock and the vibrations made her leak even more than she had been. Laura’s hair tickled the sensitive skin of Carmilla’s thighs, but she barely felt it, her eyes glued to the full pink lips wrapped around the pale shaft. Laura began to alternate her movements, each one causing the heat in the vampire to rise. She watched the cock dis- and reappear from the velvety depths of her girlfriend’s mouth and her hips began to move with the tempo. Carmilla could definitely understand the appeal of this but it was just making her hungry for more.

Releasing one armrest, she reached out and put her fingers through Laura’s hair, causing the blonde to look up.

“You’re so fucking hot with my cock in your mouth.” The girl’s lips and face were flushed, her pupils blown, her still wet hair messily sticking out. All that desire for her flipped a switch in the older girl and she pulled Laura’s head back toward her cock.

Laura couldn’t help but moan gutturally at Carmilla’s words. She felt the vampire’s hand tighten around the back of her skull and then the cock was slid none too gently through her mouth and the moan ended in a muffled gasp of pleasure as her girlfriend began to truly fuck her mouth in earnest.

Carmilla was hypnotized by the sight in front of her, her girlfriend’s eyes clenched shut in pleasure, her full lips and throat handling the cock so well. Carmilla could feel her orgasm starting to pull at her and she knew if she kept up this way, the smell of Laura’s arousal pooling on the floor between her knees and the feeling of the cock grinding into her clit were going to be too much.

“You. Up. Now.”

The vampire pulled Laura into her lap, the cock pressed hard between them, and claimed the girl’s lips. Laura’s hands were deep in Carmilla’s hair, Carm’s firmly planted on Laura’s ass, her hips unconsciously rocking. She slid her left hand lower, causing Laura to groan deeply as her fingers reached their destination and slipped easily into Laura’s soaked pussy.

“You want this really fucking bad, don’t you?” Carmilla husked.

Laura’s hips couldn’t help but move with the vampire’s slowly teasing fingers and she whimpered into Carmilla’s neck.

“Tell me you want this and I’m carrying you over to that bed.” She stilled her fingers.

Laura moaned at the sudden lack of friction, and met Carmilla’s eyes. Leaning in, she put her mouth to the vampire’s ear.

“Just fucking take me.”

Carmilla stood up with a growl and Laura’s legs wrapped around her, nestling the cock against her ass. The vampire was quite aware of the weight of it as it she moved her hips, swiftly carrying the girl toward the bed. She could feel Laura’s soaked cunt against the skin of her stomach and she couldn’t wait to sink into her. Halfway there Carm got an idea. This was Laura’s fantasy, she was going to up the ante.

Reaching the bed, instead of placing the girl down, she pressed Laura’s back against one of the thick columns at the corner. Laura gasped at the feeling of the cold wood against her flesh, her heated center still resting above the shaft of her girlfriend’s cock.

“Carm, what are you-“ Laura started, but Carmilla had shifted her hips and the cock now nestled at her entrance. She met Carmilla’s eyes as the vampire moved again, slowly lowering Laura’s body and filling the girl. Laura’s question became a long moan and Carmilla joined it as the feeling of Laura’s weight against the base of the cock ground it against her clit.

She chanced a look at the smaller girl, head thrown back and legs shaking, yet held firmly by Carmilla’s arms.

“This ok?”

Laura could only harshly grunt in assent, her vocabulary limited to the space between her hip bones. Carm had never been quite so _inside_ her before.

Laura’s hands dug into Carmilla’s scalp and back as the vampire began lifting the girl, both hands now firmly gripping the smaller girl’s ass as she started up a heated pace. Their mouths clashed as both mixed groans and hitched breaths, the sensations so new and so fucking delicious.

Their sweat coated bodies hurled against each other, the bedpost taking the brunt of the force. Neither of them noticed as it started squeak, the wooden joints stressed.

Carmilla latched her mouth onto Laura’s right nipple and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a dirty moan that only increased as she moved to its twin. Laura’s hands tangled in her hair and she groaned against her girlfriend’s neck before biting down on the girl’s rapidly beating pulse point, and driving her hips harder.

“Fuck Carmilla, your cock, oh fuck your cock, your-“ Laura lost her words in a grunt, her abs flexing and hips rutting against her girlfriend. Carmilla’s cock was beating a tempo into her pussy, she was so turned on and she knew below them could only be a pool of their mixed desire for the other.

Laura attempted to wrap her head around what her body was experiencing, the continual ache and burn for Carmilla’s cock driving into her, the vampire’s taut muscles pressed against her, controlling the movements of their fucking, the fact that her legs could only clutch to Carmilla’s hips, but it was all too strong and she let herself succumb.

Carm was intoxicated by the feeling of fucking Laura like this, the tiny gay coming undone with each thrust, her moans growing louder and her grip on Carmilla more tenuous. Thankfully the vampire carried her weight easily, and as Laura approached her orgasm, she picked up the pace, and found herself not far behind.

They were both bucking together, Carmilla’s back full of red scratches as Laura attempted to hold onto reality. The vampire put everything into her motions, her strong legs holding them both steady as she used her hips to propel Laura off the edge.

“Carm, Carmilla, oh fuck, Carm, I’m gonna-“ Two quick deep thrusts and Laura clung to Carmilla, her muscles contracting around the vampire’s cock, her mouth soundlessly repeating her girlfriend’s name before she went completely limp. Carmilla followed with a growling yell, collapsing against the girl and pinning her to the bedpost.

Cradling her body, Carmilla gently lowered her girlfriend to the bed, and setting the harness aside, crawled in and curled around the girl.

“Laura? Hey, Creampuff, you still with me?” She ran her hand up and down the younger girl’s arm and gently brushed the honey colored hair from the girl’s face.

One eye slowly opened and a wobbly, exhausted grin spread across her face. “Holy fuck Carm. Did I really just pass out?”

The vampire hummed her assent. Laura snuggled closer, pulling Carmilla’s arm around her.

“That was- we’ll talk...about it later.” The tiny gay barely finished the sentence before succumbing to sleep.

Carmilla groped with one arm for the comforter and pulled it up over their bodies.

Too exhausted to think, she, too, was asleep within moments.

-

Laura woke first, several hours later, her body deliciously sore. She and Carm had always been into setting records with their sexcapades, but earlier had worn her out in a new way she wouldn’t mind experiencing again. Soon. Very soon. She stretched gently and reveled in the sensation of her muscles unkinking.

Turning to face the vampire, she watched Carmilla’s chest rise and fall, her pale skin reflecting the moonlight from the window. Laura felt herself stir, her eyes running over the gorgeous body next to her. She drew soft patterns across the delicate skin, unable to stop herself from outlining Carmilla’s nipples, which even in sleep answered her touch.

She loved her girlfriend’s body, the lithe vampire a coiled spring of muscle, but it was her own effect on that body she was interested in now, as she leaned over and kissed the girl’s right nipple.

One arm was thrown over Carmilla’s eyes, but the dark haired girl cracked a smile from underneath it.

“Why Cupcake, you haven’t had enough for one night?” Carmilla stretched, but didn’t stop Laura from continuing her patterns, which had begun to dip lower down the vampire’s stomach.

“After that? How could I not want more of my sexy vampire? My ridiculously sexy vampire who fucked me _unconscious and in the air against a bedpost!_ That was fucking incredible, Carm.”

The raven haired girl quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

“I do recall a lust filled young maiden on her knees, begging me to take her, so I did.”

Laura tried to blush, but couldn’t hold it. “Hell yeah you did.”

“And?”

Laura moved closer to her girlfriend. “You can take me like that again anytime.”

Carmilla bridged the gap and kissed Laura, their lips and tongues meeting gently at first but as each thought of what had transpired, the heat between them grew.

Laura pulled away suddenly, much to Carm’s dislike, but the girl’s face stilled her unvoiced complaint.

“I want you to feel that.”

“Feel what, Cupcake?”

“What it’s liked to get fucked into oblivion.”

“You want to wear that thing?”

“No, no, I want to make you cum so hard you lose your grip on reality.”

Carmilla began to chuckle but stopped when she saw Laura. The girl was looking at her both as dessert and a challenge. She knew better than to stand in the way of the journalist when she had hatched a plan. She didn’t mind being on the receiving end of it. This was going to be fun.

“Mmm ok.”

“Two rules though.”

The vampire quirked an eyebrow. “There are rules to mind bending orgasms now?”

“Shut up, Carm.” The honey haired girl swatted at Carmilla, who only smirked.

“One, if I put your hands someplace, you can’t move them until I tell you.”

“I think I like the sound of that rule.” Carmilla attempted to nuzzle Laura’s neck but the girl was on a roll.

“And two, you can’t tap out.” She smirked right back at the vampire.

“Tap out? Me? 300 plus year old vampire, again, here. I don’t do tapping out.” Carm knit her eyebrows in disdain.

“Good.”

She grabbed Carmilla’s hands and raised them toward the headboard, until they touched.

“Hands to this headboard until I say so. You move them, I stop. You touch me, I stop.”

Carmilla curled her lip. “Whatever you say...Mistress.”

Though she meant it as a joke, Carm watched Laura’s eyes darken at the word, and felt the girl’s energy shift.

This was going to be very fun indeed.

Mistress. Laura had never thought much about the title, had never been much for the whole leather and pain...well, until she met Carmilla. But that aside, she knew she was going to enjoy dominating the vampire and if Carmilla was going to obey a Mistress, then it was damn well going to be her.

She leaned over the prone vampire, who grinned up at her and squirmed sexily. Placing one kiss on the girl’s stomach, she began to use both her hands to draw patterns across the pale skin, teasing and touching sensitive areas, but never coming so close as to graze a nipple, or edge toward Carmilla’s steadily heating center. Laura knew she had no problem turning Carm on, she knew what her touch did to the girl, but today she wanted to leave Carmilla just as wrecked as she had been earlier and that required something different.

Pausing her teasing, she palmed Carmilla’s breasts and the girl groaned her appreciation.

“Mm fuck, Laura.”

Taking a nipple into her mouth, she gently flicked the hard nub while a free hand mirrored her tongue’s movements on the girl’s other nipple and Carmilla’s hands flexed against the wood of the headboard.

“Mmm that feels good.”

Feeling daring, Laura smiled at her captive. She pulled away and held up one finger. Carmilla immediately focused on it and her girlfriend’s evil smile.

With the pad of her finger, she ran a line slowly down her own neck, between her breasts, and down to her sex.

Carmilla watched her hungrily.

Making eye contact with the vampire, she teased herself with her finger, easing around her own clit and folds, the eyes on her burning flesh only giving her fuel. With a moan, she slipped her finger inside of herself and caught Carmilla only just in time remembering she wasn’t allowed to move.

“I know you can smell me,” she said to the vampire, whose nostrils flared instantly. “Can smell what you do to me, how wet you make me.” She paused to slowly fuck herself with that finger, knowing the vampire was fighting so hard to not jump her, Carm’s eyes locked onto her girlfriend’s, her ears twitching with every wet sound that reached them.

“Back in that dorm room, I wondered if you could ever smell how wet you made me. How turned on I was just being around you. How, before everyone burst in and we captured you, I was so ready to give you this, let you taste me. How when you pulled my chair over, I could feel myself leaking, feel how wet I was.”

She looked up at Carmilla, whose eyes had gone quite lidded, her want of Laura evident across her face.

“If only I had done this.”

Laura took her now very wet finger and ran it down Carmilla’s neck and around each nipple, following her finger with her tongue, marking the girl and tasting herself.

Carmilla arched her back and moaned.

“Fuck me, Hollis, if you’d done that, my mother could have had the world as long as you were in my bed.”

“Mm, you’d have liked that, wouldn’t you, a limber young freshman spread naked before you, spilling herself at your existence.”

“I believe that is what I got,” the vampire smiled at her saucily.

Laura only smiled.

“Flip over and keep your hands on that headboard.”

Carmilla threw her a smirk but complied, curious to see what the girl had in mind.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Laura’s eyes roamed Carm’s turned body, coming to rest on the girl’s magnificent ass. She reached out and began to give the girl a sensual massage, keeping Carm unaware of what she wanted to try.

Moving between the girl’s legs, she massaged up Carmilla’s thighs, then ran patterns across the girl’s ass with her fingers before giving her right cheek a swat.

“Hey!” Came the muffled reaction.

“No moving.”

She gave the left cheek a swat this time.

Carmilla shook her ass in response and Laura gave them both a slap.

This time came a quiet moan.

That was encouraging.

Laura leaned forward and trailed her tongue up Carm’s right thigh, up over the delicious curve of pale flesh and to the small of the girl’s back. A shudder followed.

Very encouraging.

She repeated the gesture on the left and felt the dark haired girl tremble. She kept licking, covering the girl’s ass in wet stripes, while Carmilla started to squirm underneath her.

With a slap to Carm’s right cheek, Laura lifted herself to her knees.

“Your Mistress wants you ass up. And you’d better keep those hands where I told you.”

Carm chuckled into the pillow and slowly raised her hips from the bed, staying face down. Laura had her pretty worked up and this was all new, and all hot. She had no problem sharing her body with the tiny gay, and right now her Mistress had her on fire.

Appraising the body before her, the arched back, the bent knees, Carm’s breasts just visible beneath her, Laura was sizzling with her desire and new found power. She ran her hand along Carmilla’s back, feeling each muscle ripple, the big cat always within her girlfriend.

She moved behind Carmilla and stopped, lust-punched by the sight of her sexy girlfriend’s ass presented for her, her legs somewhat parted and the wet folds of her pussy calling out.

Laura licked her lips.

The honey haired girl put both hands on Carm’s ass and massaged, hearing the girl moan quietly as the movements just barely touched where Carmilla wanted her most.

She could tell Carmilla was turned on, her juices starting to drip and coat her thighs. Laura dipped down and licked up one rivulet, stopping just short of Carm’s clit, the vampire groaning at the diverted meeting.

Laura wasn’t going to give in so easily.

She began to clean Carmilla with her tongue, each pass nearing the cleft of her ass until Laura began to tease around it, Carm squirming. She flattened her tongue and surprised Carmilla with a long slow lick, starting with her clit and ending with a swipe at the delicate nerves of the girl’s rosebud.

Carmilla shoved her face into the pillow and moaned loudly. It was definitely a new sensation but it felt way too good to deny.

Emboldened by this, Laura continued her exploration, teasing the skin and muscle, Carm’s vocal encouragement stoking her own fire.

She started to focus entirely on the girl’s ass, her face buried between Carm’s cheeks, her tongue probing and teasing, her chin and neck covered with the copious juices her ministrations had created.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.” Carmilla moaned repeatedly into the pillow, stars of pleasure exploding behind her tightly closed eyes. In over 300 years, and innumerable lovers, no one had ever dared to do this to her before and she was losing her mind over it. This century and it’s sexual attitudes had perks. As did the girl whose entire fault this was, reducing a powerful creature of the night to a moaning, soaked, cursing mess.

Laura brought her hands up under Carmilla and began to tweak the girl’s nipples as she ate her ass and Carmilla’s moans became wordless, her back arched even more as she tried to both keep her hands against the bed and push herself fully into Laura’s.

As Carmilla’s legs started to violently tremble, Laura slowed her movements, the red hot vampire groaning at the change in intensity. Laura dipped her tongue and gently lapped at Carm’s clit and the vampire sighed a growl in her throat.

Mistress Laura was nowhere near finished.

“Flip over.”

Carm collapsed and attempted to follow orders. Her legs were like jelly, her clit aching for attention and she was starting to think Laura was going to make good on her premise.

She rearranged herself to see the smaller girl watching her, a wild light alive in her eyes. Much like earlier in the night, Laura kept eye contact and then leaned forward and licked Carm’s clit.

Unable to control them, her hands flew to Laura’s head and tangled in her hair, the sound that escaped her throat somewhere beyond a squeal.

The girl instantly stilled. She spoke, her lips a fraction from Carmilla’s pussy, her breath a tease.

“You move, I stop.”

The vampire panted and relented, placing her unsteady hands against the headboard, and on second thought, she curled her hands under the edge, so she had something to cling onto. Laura was throwing her in a wide river of lust and she could feel herself becoming untethered by the force of it.

Laura began to enjoy Carmilla in earnest, teasing & licking the girl’s clit in the ways she knew drove the vampire mad. She loved pleasuring Carmilla like this, the tightly wound vampire’s hips jostling out a staccato rhythm, her breath ragged and her moans growing in volume.

The younger girl reached up and teased the vampire’s nipples as she slowed her tongue’s attention, taking long flat licks of Carmilla’s pussy.

“Oh fuck Laura, don’t stop. Oh fuck, you’re so mean.” Carmilla made a keening noise in the back of her throat, her girlfriend’s fingers on her nipples almost painfully pleasurable but she needed so much more. Her hips danced as she attempted to get Laura’s tongue to touch her the way she craved.

“Beg me.”

The vampire was too far gone to care about her pride.

“Baby please. Please fuck me. Make me come, oh fuck Laura let me come. Oh hell, Mistress, Laura, please please let me come.”

Carmilla became even more vocal when two fingers from the smaller girl entered her and began to pump a matching pattern to the one Laura started back on her clit, Carm’s hips lifting of their own accord & pushing her needy pussy into Laura’s mouth.

Only the back of her head and the soles of her feet now touched the bed, every fiber of her body focused on receiving the pleasure Laura was drowning her in.

As the vampire realized she couldn’t hang on for too much longer, Laura added a third finger and began to speed up her motions, each thrust massaging the spot that made Carm’s toes curl and her brain unravel, enticing Carmilla to throw herself into the maelstrom.

And with a scream of -

“LAURA!”

She did.

  
CRACK!

-

  
Carmilla came to some bit later, feeling off kilter, though through the haze of what she had just experienced, she wasn’t surprised.

The foggy shape in front of her came into focus, and across Laura’s face was an unabashed, giant shit eating grin.

“Carm, if you didn’t like the bed, you could just say so.”

She lifted an exhausted eyebrow at her girlfriend, who pointedly stared at the space behind Carmilla’s head. Tipping her head back, she noticed something off about the angles of the headboard. Managing to flip over bonelessly, the damage came into view.

“I’d say I won this one,” the honey haired girl smirked at the vampire.

Carmilla took in the state of the headboard. Where her hands had gripped were indentations of her fingers in the wood, and the sound she had heard as she’d lost consciousness was the headboard cracking nearly in two from the force of her hands as she came.

She looked back over her shoulder at the exceptionally-proud-of-herself human.

“Well, Creampuff, looks like you did. C’mere.” She reached for the girl and Laura entwined herself with Carmilla, laying her head on the vampire’s chest.  
  
“Gotta say Hollis, I wasn’t expecting that. First earlier and now? You get possessed by a succubus I don’t know about?”

Laura laughed a throaty laugh against her girlfriend’s skin. “Nooooo, can’t say I have. Why, are you complaining?”

A toothy grin spread across Carmilla’s face. “Definitely not.”

They fell into a companionable silence, their exhausted bodies sated, for now.

As Carmilla began to fall back to sleep, a thought crossed her mind.

“Hey Laura?”

The tiny girl barely raised her head. “Yeah Carm?”

“Have you been reading Buffy & Faith, Chosen Two, fan fiction again?”

Laura froze.

“Maybe?”

Carmilla’s laugh followed her into sleep, safe in the vampire’s arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you’ve made it to here. :-)
> 
> Comments, questions, concerns, let me know!


End file.
